wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Oakfire
Appearance Oakfire is one of the few RainWings that will keep there scales a certain color no matter what her emotions are. Her main scale color is brown that fades into a dark brown at the end of her tail and wings. Oakfire's underscales are a light brown and her wings and ruff are orange fading into yellow orange to yellow. Her "mask" is a orange fading into yellow. The sacles that go down Oakfire's neck, arms, and legs go from shades of orange and yellow. Her eyes are orange and her horns and claws are black. History Oakfire was born and raised by RainWings and had a normal,happy life. She learn how to use her venom, trained to be and became one of the healers for the tribe. That was until the "guards" (Lets face it these guys aren't that much of a warrior tribe) brought in a strange looking dragon that looked like she had leafs for wings and on her tail. When the strange dragon woke up Oakfire told her, her name and asked questions about who the dragon is,where she's from, and how did she get here. The dragon only answered with her name, Emerald. Oakfire showed Emerald the RainWing part of the Rainforest but apparently Emerald deserted her. But a couple week later Oakfire took Emerald to the NightWing section. She didn't know why Emerald was getting odd looks from the NightWings but she did. One of the old NightWings that Oakfire knew said something cryptic about Emerald but she told Starwalker that Emerald was just a normal RainWing. About three weeks later she was taken by Emerald to a hollowed out tree that look like from the ground that there was something sticking out on one side (a balcony). When Oakfire went inside Emerald told her that she made the home. Oakfire was shocked at how Emerald made it. She started asking questions on how she made it and the questions from when they first met. Emerald gave Oakfire something in leather with pieces of what she thought was a scroll. She was told that it was a 'book' but never seen one. So she was shown how to read it, it was like a scroll but flipping pages instead of rolling a piece of scroll. When she finished it Oakfire was ,to put it simply, confused. So she did the only thing she could do: run and take off. Personality Like an average RainWing, Oakfire is most of the time happy and energetic. But lacks in the 'lazy' part of it. She wants to help others and is friendly to most. She can will happily lie and keep secrets as she did with Emerald not being a real RainWing but this is only when 1. She won't be questioned 2. When the dragon in question is trying to hide themselves 3. When she can tell the dragon's true intentions. Relationships Emerald - Oakfire loves the LeafWing. She likes that Emerald is unique and not like the others. But she sometimes gets annoyed when Emerald pays more attei Trivia * Oakfire has heard about Spruce from Emerald but still wants to meet him. * Her name "Oakfire" is her self given name because her scales normally look like an oak tree on fire. * Oakfire is sort of an empath. ** This is not a power but it can help her sometimes. Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Content (Amethysttherainwing2) Category:LGBT+ Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress